Expressions
by Queenie1305
Summary: ***Updated***Harm and Mac must entertain themselves while stuck in their hotel during a hurricane.
1. OH boy

Expressions Author: Jess Queenie1305@aol.com  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are trapped in a hurricane with only each other to survive. Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: all Disclaimer: I do not own them. If I did, they would have been together already with millions of kids.  
  
Author's Note: I do not know if any of this could really happen. Bear with me. I am trying to write and interesting story. This is my first fanfic so feedback is greatly appreciated(  
  
JAG Headquarters 2200  
  
Colonel Mackenzie walked out of her office and let out an exasperated sigh. She was tired, hungry, and most of all, angry. She just lost her case to the stubborn, egotistical Commander Rabb. He gloated about it all day since she swore she could win this trial. All she needed right now was a good meal and a hot bath. She, Harm, and the Admiral were the only ones still in the office.  
  
"Colonel," yelled the Admiral from his office. She walked towards his piercing voice.  
  
"Yes, sir." As she walked in, Harm was sitting down in a chair in front of the oversized desk.  
  
"Umm, you and the Commander are needed above the USS Patrick Henry immediately. Apparently, Seaman Jack Keepers was unable to perform his duties due to, well, he just turned up dead. Your plane leaves in 3 hours. Here are the files and try to wrap this up both quickly and quietly.  
  
"Yes, sir." They both said in unison. Great. Now I have to spend even more time with Harm. Thought Mac.  
  
On The Plane 0100  
  
"Okay. Apparently, Seaman Keepers went to the head during his break and never returned." Harm started. "They found his body in his quarters so someone must have been in his room. The autopsy report says that a foreign object, which was later determined to be a pillow, asphyxiated him. Mac? Mac?" She was out cold on his shoulder, despite the rapid jerking of the plane. He secured Mac's seatbelt tighter for her own safety he told himself. He knew deep inside he just wanted to touch her. She was so beautiful. He loved her attitude; so sweet yet aggressive at times. The plane hit an air pocket and plummeted twenty thousand feet in what seemed a second. Harm grabbed Mac tightly in his arms.  
  
"What?" she said still half asleep and realized he was holding her.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "It was an air pocket. Instinct to grab you."  
  
"Thanks." She said smiling. As they exited the plane, Harm's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?.. Yes, sir... I understand sir... Alright... Thank you for calling. Goodbye. That was the pilot of the helicopter who was supposed to take us to the carrier. He said it's a major hurricane. That's why we had such a rough ride. We'll have to sit this through. Look, they are canceling all the flights." He said pointing to the schedule.  
  
"I guess we ought to find a hotel."  
  
"Great." 


	2. Lookin' good!

Motel 2  
  
"What? What do you mean you only have one room?" said Harm furiously.  
  
"Yeah, well, the hurricane has trapped many in this city so all the hotels are booked. Take it or leave it."  
  
"We'll take it." Mac interjected. "Harm, it's better than nothing. If I bother you that much I'll sleep on the floor." She whispered.  
  
"No. No, that's not necessary." He filled out the papers and led Mac to their room. He slid they key card into the slot, and the light turned green. He twisted the handle and motioned Mac to enter. As they entered, it smelled of stale air and cheap fabric softener. The bathroom was to the left with a small sink and mirror outside. The bathroom door was cracked open no more than an inch. To the right, was a closet with mirrors for doors and past that was a queen-sized bed on the left. In front of that was a large television with a Nintendo 64. There was also a heating/cooling unit and a porch with sliding doors. Harm opened the blinds. Outside was a savage beast; claiming the city in blackness.  
  
"Mac! Look at this!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, boy. Obviously, we are going to be stuck with each other for a while. I'm going to change. I'm tired." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled.  
  
"What? Mac are you okay?" he ran over to the door.  
  
"Look at this bathroom!" she said opening the door. "There's a Jacuzzi and a huge shower!"  
  
"Maybe that's why we are paying so much." He commented. She shut the door once again to finish changing. She undid her shirt, took off her remaining clothes, and slipped into her blue silk pajamas. Mac opened the door and turned out the light to see Harm, in his white boxers no doubt, sprawled out on the bed asleep. Great. Now I get to sleep on top of him. She moved his arm over so she could slip in. Good. Mission accomplished. She lay under the covers on her side opposite of the man sleeping next to her. Just as Mac was about to fall asleep, she felt an arm go around her and a body snuggle up to her back. Apparently, he slipped under the covers without her knowing. His body heat radiated off him and she sighed a sigh of relief. For once in her life, she felt safe, loved, and something more. (AN: no, not that!!)  
  
The next morning, Mac woke up to a cold and empty bed. She sat up and looked around the hotel room in search of Harm. No sign of him. He probably went out for a run. Wait. There's a huge hurricane outside. I hope he didn't go out. Maybe he went to get coffee. HMMMM coffee.  
  
She got up, grabbed a change of clothes from her suitcase, and headed towards the bathroom. Mac walked in and turned on the water for the shower. It was a large shower with clear glass walls and ledges to sit on. She stripped down and stepped into the steaming shower. She let the water cascade down her back, soothing her tense muscles.  
  
*********** Harm woke up and took a quick shower. He tried to be quiet, not to disturb Mac. After his shower, he decided to check out the rest of the hotel. They did not have time to look around because of the hour they arrived. There was a pool and an arcade room.  
  
Alright!!! Arcade games!! Harm said to himself. He reached into his pocket to count his money. Three dollars. That's enough he thought.  
  
He looked at his watch and realized he had been playing Pacman for 2 hours straight. Oh boy. Mac's gonna be mad. He thought. Harm quickly ran to the room and inserted the key card. Mac was sitting on the floor with her back to the bed and playing Nintendo 64.  
  
"What took you so long, flyboy?"  
  
"I was at the arcade. Can I play?"  
  
"You can try." She giggled. He came and sat down on the floor next to her making sure to touch her arm. He picked up the controller.  
  
"Beetle Racing Adventure. Awesome!" he said excitedly. "Mac stop hitting my car! Mac!"  
  
"Stop whining."  
  
"Okay, but you'll be sorry!" he said. At that, he tackled her over and started tickling her.  
  
"Harm!! AHAHAHAHA!!! Harm stop oh Harm, Harm, HARM!" she screamed.  
  
"You know Mac," he started out of breath, "Our neighbors are gonna think some wild things about us now." She jumped on top of him and pinned him down.  
  
"Well," she said, "we have to make sure that they know you were satisfied too."  
  
"Please, Mac, don't. I'll doing anything, you can do anything, just not tickling me."  
  
"Anything?" she said evilly.  
  
"Within reason."  
  
"Harm, you do realize the position you're in. You either do what I say or will have to tickle you." She started to tickle him again.  
  
"Okay! Anything!" He said laughing. She was now straddling him on the floor sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Okay, then." she started, "I want a massage from you. You make me so tense!"  
  
"A massage, like with the lotions and oils?" he asked. The thought of her lying naked under his hands made him shiver.  
  
"Sure! That would be great!" She said with a smirk.  
  
"So when am I supposed to give you this massage?"  
  
"After we have dinner in that cute little restaurant downstairs, and of course you'll be paying."  
  
"Of course. Well, go get changed. I'm hungry now!" He whined.  
  
"Jeez, flyboy! You're starting to sound like me!" And with that, she quickly searched through her suitcase and went into the bathroom. She began applying more makeup, some that's better suited for the evening. She took off her sweater and jeans and sat down to put on her pantyhose. She slipped into her tight, black dress, but soon realized she needed harms help to zipper her up.  
  
"Hey Harm?"  
  
"Yeah Mac."  
  
"Can you help me with this zipper?" She walked out and Harm just stood there. She looks gorgeous! How am I ever going to get through this night? Harm thought.  
  
"Harm?" She asked questionably.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. You look great." He blurted out.  
  
"Thanks." She said, blushing. "You clean up pretty well." She said looking him over. He was wearing khakis and a blue sweater that matched his gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Ha Ha." He said mockingly. "Shall we?" he said holding out his arm.  
  
"We shall." She said looping her arm in his and walking out the door. During dinner, they talked about the case, the possible scenarios of the murder, about little AJ and the attention he wanted from both "Auntie Mac and Uncle Harm."  
  
"Harm, I'm really tired. Are you ready to go?" she said barely able to keep her eyelids open.  
  
"Sure." He said leaving money on the table. They both got up and walked out, his arm around her waist for support. She could barely walk.  
  
"Mac, are you gonna make it?" he said laughing.  
  
"No, I think I'm ready to die right here."  
  
"We can't have that." And with that he, grabbed under her knees and picked her up. She laid her head along his shoulder, too tired to care. He carried her into the room and laid her upon the bed.  
  
"Mac?" he said gently brushing the stray hairs across her face.  
  
"Mmmmm." she moaned.  
  
"Mac, you need to get out of these clothes and I don't want to do anything you wouldn't want me to do, well I'd have to take that back." He said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Are you gonna get out of these clothes yourself or do I have to do it?"  
  
"Well that depends." She started to say as she rose. "But I think I can manage tonight." She smirked. She got up and headed towards the bathroom. Harm quickly stripped down and put on a pair of sweatpants, pulled down the sheets, and turned on the tv. Mac came out in sweats and slid into bed, her back facing Harm. She sighed and fell into a deep sleep. Harm couldn't resist it anymore. He had to touch her. He gently began massaging her back with his fingertips. He wanted to do this under her sweatshirt, but he knew it would be an invasion of privacy, not to mention against regs. 


	3. Give it to me baby!

He couldn't sleep. He rolled onto his side listening to the blaring tv for what seemed like hours. This is nuts. He thought. Why can't I sleep? Maybe it's because my beautiful marine is sleeping next to me. Wait, she's not mine. Where did that come from? I need to get out of the room. What time is it? 0200. I think I might go swimming. The pool is open. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'd love to go swimming with Mac in her cute, purple flowered bikini. Harm, get up now before you embarrass yourself. He got up, changed into his suit and left.  
  
Mac awoke at the leaving of Harm. Where is he going? I think I should follow him since I'm up now. She quickly got up, brushed her hair, and set out to find Harm. She checked the arcade room, no sign of him. She walked down the corridor next to the pool and saw him through the glass windows. He was doing laps. Poor Harm. He can't sleep. She ran back up to the room, put on her purple bikini, and headed back to the pool. He was now in the Jacuzzi with his back to her. She walked quietly around and got in next to him, yet he didn't even notice her because his eyes were closed. She just stared at his figure. Why do we lie to each other? It would be so much easier if I could just tell him the truth, that I love him, that I'm in love with him.  
  
"Harm?" she said, barely above a whisper. He quickly turned to see her facing him.  
  
"Mac? What are you doing up?"  
  
"I noticed you walking out and I figured you could use some company."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Ahh, it's okay, for now." She leered. "Follow me." She said, and got up and dove into the pool. He rose and jumped in too, splashing her face.  
  
"Harm!" she yelled, coughing. He just grinned. She swam over to him and pushed him down into the water, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down too. They both gasped at the surface, trying to fill their lungs with air.  
  
"That's not funny!!" she yelled coughing again. At this, Harm felt daring. He swam over to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and patted her on the back while walking to the stairs. He sat sown and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies colliding. Harm felt this too, her body thrusting against his with every cough.  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. All she could do was pant.  
  
"You should be." She said, catching her breath. She looked into his dark blue eyes, filled with concern. This just made her laugh.  
  
"What?" He said curiously.  
  
"You did this so you could feel my chest." She accused.  
  
"What?! No, Mac! If I ever wanted to feel your chest, I would've asked!" he replied, still noting his chest was still against hers. She just laughed.  
  
"Mac, you should really stop laughing while I'm holding you." He said bluntly.  
  
"Why?" She said with a smile in her face. "What if I do this?" she started, and began to sway her hips into his lap.  
  
AN: There is more on the way.let me know what you think!! Review!!! ;) 


	4. You need to know

"Mac? Mac!" was what Mac heard.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mac, wake up!"  
  
"What? What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"Mac, you're in a hotel with me. We were supposed to go to the Patrick Henry. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I was having a uh, uh a dream and I guess I got so wrapped up in it I forgot where I was."  
  
"Yeah, I'll say."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mac said questioningly.  
  
"What I mean is that you were babbling and smiling in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Ummm, nothing. I forget."  
  
"Seemed like you were dreaming about a guy."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well," Harm started, "I guess it was kind of a sultry, lusty kind of giggling." He said stumbling over his words.  
  
"Maybe." She said getting up from the bed. She reached into her bag and pulled out the clothes she would wear. She headed to the bathroom with Harm on her heels.  
  
"Well, who was it?"  
  
"Harm, I need to get a shower. Get out!" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh, I bet it was Bud."  
  
"Harm," she started while trying to shoo him out of the bathroom. "It wasn't Bud, now GET OUT before I have to knock you on your six!!"  
  
"It was Brumby!!" he shouted, his clear blue eyes turning an eerie darker shade. She didn't reply. All she did was stand there. "How in the hell could you have a dream like that about him? He treated you horribly when you didn't give him what he wanted! I thought you were better than that!" Mac had managed to push him outside the door and before he knew what happened, she had slammed the door in his face. Mac sat down on the toilet and started to cry. She heard the outside door slam meaning Harm had left the room. She turned the water on full blast, undressed, and stepped in.  
  
*How could he say such a thing to me? I thought he cared about me and how could he bring that up?? What am I going to do know? I can't escape him!!*  
  
*******  
  
*You're an ass Harm!! How could you say that to her?? She's your best friend, she's been to hell and back with you, and you say she could do better? What was that supposed to mean?*  
  
Harm thought. He was walking through hotel unable to find a place to be alone. Every hall was bumbling with people. He walked outside onto the screened in porch and sat down in one of the rockers. It was pouring rain, the skies dark blue with small pieces of debris, and the air had a chill. It felt good on his flustered face, heated with rage and anger, not because of Mac dreaming of Brumby, but because of the words he chose.  
  
*She trusted you Harm and you basically told her she was a stupid person, and imbecile, a child. Geez. I need to fix this.* and with that, he walked into the gift shop. EH walked around looking for the prefect thing that said "I'm sorry." He saw a small container with roses and decided they would be perfect. He paid for them and a small card, and walked back to the room. Luckily, Mac was still in the shower. He could leave them there for when she emerged. He wrote a small note on the card, laid it and the roses on the bed, and exiting quietly so Mac wouldn't know he returned.  
  
*******  
  
*I think I've been in here long enough* Mac thought looking at her pruny hands. She got out, dried her body, slipped into her grey fleece pants and a long sleeves pink t-shirt, dried her hair, and walked out. The first thing she saw was the card and the roses lying on the bed. *I want to forgive him so bad. I know he didn't mean it* She opened the envelope. The card had a picture of a puppy dog wide-eyed. *Just like him* She opened the card and read the message:  
  
Mac,  
  
I'm so sorry about everything. I meant nothing of what I said. I know we all dream about things we don't mean to, and if even if you wanted to dream about him, I had no right to say anything. I was jealous. If you are willing to talk to me, I'll be outside sitting on the porch. Bring a blanket because it's quite chilly. I never meant to hurt you, Sarah.  
  
Harm  
  
*He was jealous? I can't believe he would admit that. It means he has to have some feelings for me, right? No, no, marine, you got it all wrong. And he called me Sarah. I love it when he calls me Sarah. It sounds so much more personal coming from him. I need to tell him the truth. That I was dreaming about him.* 


	5. I want you

Mac slipped on her sneakers, grabbed a blanket off the hotel chair, and headed towards the porch. She peered through the window that revealed the porch. Harm was sitting in a swing with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  
  
*He looks so cold and lonely* Mac thought. *Why do I feel like this? I'm supposed to be mad at him!! Well, maybe it's a good thing I'm not. It means we are connecting, getting closer, avoiding the words and feelings that make us fight. Okay, suck it up Mackenzie. You're just going to tell him that you were actually dreaming about him and you liked it. Easy enough*  
  
She walked through the door and Harm turned and smiled.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey." She sat down next to him on the swing and wrapped the blanket around both of them. "Harm."  
  
"Mac I just want to-"  
  
"Harm, don't interrupt me." She said boldly. The only response she got from him was a loud sigh. "Thank you. First of all, I would like to say you can't assume, Harm. And second of all, why did you take it so seriously? I mean, I didn't even say it was Mic, and even if it was, why did you get so jealous?"  
  
"Mac, I overreacted. He was just arrogant and always, well, after you. I've never had to compete for your attention, then Brumby comes along, and you fall head over heels for him. I was always there for you. Why didn't you come to me?"  
  
"Harm, I was lonely, he was there, and he really cared about me."  
  
"I cared about you!"  
  
"But not in the way that I needed." She said trying to stay cool. Harm just sat there befuddled. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You never answered my question. Why didn't you come to me?"  
  
"Harm! Sydney, the Admiral's porch. I never told you, but I was ready to give it all up for you. All you had to do was say the word and I would've broken the engagement! I was waiting for you! I wanted you to come and rescue me!" She squealed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Mac." He said hugging her. "I'm sorry for everything. I wanted to save you. I wanted to throw you down and make love to you on that porch." he laughed, looking into her eyes, "But most of all, I wanted you. I wanted your smile, I wanted your hair, and I wanted all your attention. I wanted everything about you, and I still do. I want to wake up to you, in our bed, your hair tussled, and to see your gorgeous brown eyes stare back at me." He said, his eyes filling up with tears. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
AN: Okay.I wanted to make sure they made up before I left.that's right.I'm leaving for a week.but I will definitely add to it if you all want me too.Review!! You all are great!! 


	6. I love you

Hey everyone!! I'm back!! Woohoo!! I think this will be the last chapter.I feel it's starting to drag. I hope you enjoyed it all!!  
  
Mac awoke to the sun streaming in. She was lying in bed, her head on Harm's chest. She felt happy, content, and most of all, loved. She just listened to him breathe; the calm, peaceful up and down of his chest lulled her back to sleep. She awoke once more, finding Harm awake, staring at her.  
  
"Hey." She murmured, still half asleep.  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"What do you want to do today?" he said rubbing her back.  
  
"Hmmm...I want eat, then eat breakfast, but first I just want to lay here in your arms."  
  
"I like that plan. Come here." He said grabbing her small waist and bringing her up onto his chest. He made lazy circles under her shirt and kissed her shoulder.  
  
"So Mac," he started, "Did you have any dreams last night?"  
  
"Well, I'm hoping what happened last night wasn't a dream." She hinted.  
  
"Oh it wasn't." He said kissing her lips. "Mac, will you tell me about your dream the other night? The one that put us in this position?"  
  
"I could."  
  
"Tell me." He said tickling her.  
  
"Harm!! Harm!!" she screamed. "Fine!!! I'll tell you!!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Okay well, basically you weren't in bed with me so-"  
  
"Wait? It was about me?"  
  
"Yes, flyboy. You shouldn't assume next time. Now let me continue."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Okay, anyway, I went down to the pool and you were there so I went and changed and came back and sat in the Jacuzzi with you. Then you jumped in and splashed my face and I coughed and I came after you and tried to pull you under and, well, I got water up my nose and choked, so you grabbed me, saved me, and pulled me to the stairs. And I was sitting on your lap really close to you and, well, that's it. You woke me up."  
  
"I guess I woke you up at the wrong time, huh?"  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Yes, Mac.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The end. Okay so this chapter sucked. What can I say? I got bored with this chapter. I'll have to write another story lol. Thanks for all the reviews. I actually thought this story sucked and then you all were like "it's awesome!!" and I felt loved. Peace. jess 


End file.
